bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Upadek Seireitei
| konflikt = Święta Wojna | data = | miejsce = Seireitei, Soul Society | wynik = *Reiatsu Izuru Kiry i trzech oficerów z 3. Oddziału znika. *Ponad 1000 Shinigami zostaje zabitych. | uczestnicy = *Gotei 13 *Sternritter *Yhwach }} Najazd Quincy na Soul Society to wydarzenie mające miejsce w Seireitei, podczas trwania Świętej Wojny. Prolog Kiedy trwają przygotowania do wojny z Wandenreich, Ryūnosuke Yuki wraz z Shino Madarame udają się na spotkanie z żołnierzem szóstej rangi z 13. Oddziału, Hidetomo Kajōmaru. Yuki pyta, dlaczego Shinigami i Quincy walczą ze sobą, skoro ich głównym, wspólnym celem jest niszczenie Hollowów. W tym momencie pojawia się oficer, a dwójka Shinigamich przeprasza za spóźnienie. Hidetomo wyjaśnia im różnice między zabijaniem Hollowów a całkowitym wymazywaniem ich egzystencji i tłumaczy, że to doprowadziło do wybuchu wojen między nimi, a w ostateczności - do wymordowania rasy Quincy. Yuki pyta oficera, czy Shinigami walczą dla słusznej sprawy. Kajōmaru wyjaśnia, że jeśli tylko jedna strona walczy o sprawiedliwość, wtedy to nazywa się "podbojem" lub "obroną", lecz staje się wojną, gdy obie strony walczą w słusznej sprawie. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 492, strony 8-13 Ryūnosuke denerwuje się sytuacją, ale Hidemoto uspokaja go zapewnieniem, że jeśli najeźdźcy zaczęliby atakować, musieli dostać się do jednej z czterech bram głównych, a wtedy wszcząłby się alarm. Nagle pojawia się jeden z wrogów, który przyznaje oficerowi rację. Yuki ze strachem zauważa, że jest on wewnątrz bariery.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 493, strony 16-18 Najazd Wszystkie Oddziały zostają powiadomione o przybyciu wroga. Pojawiają się niebieskie kolumny, zwiastujące, że w środku nich znajdują się przeciwnicy. Rukia udaje się do podnóża kolumny, by w każdej chwili móc rozpocząć walkę i uniemozliwić najeżdźcom dostanie się w głąb Seireitei. Kapitan głównodowodzący informuje swojego pierwszego oficera, Okikibę, że idzie walczyć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strony 1-6 thumb|right|190px|Ranny Kira po ataku Wandenreich W międzyczasie grupa 3. Oddziału pod dowództwem Kiry dociera do podnóża jednej z kolumn. Jeden z Shinigami należący do Oddziału Namierzającego Reishi, oświadcza, że osoby w kolumnie światła to Quincy. Gdy pierwsza postać zaczyna się wyłaniać, oficerzy wraz z Izuru ruszają do ataku. Nagle z kolumny wydobywa się snop światła, który leci w kierunku wicekapitana i przeszywa go. Po chwili blask znika, po czym okazuje się, że Kira stracił rękę oraz większą część klatki piersiowej. Zdenerwowani członkowie 3. Oddziału uwalniają Shikai, lecz w tym samym momencie z kolumny wychodzą Quincy i powalają ich na ziemię. Jeden z nich oznajmia, że dostali rozkaz aby wszystkich zabić. Kilka chwil później Akon otrzymuje informację, że Reiatsu Izuru zniknęło podobnie jak ponad tysiąca innych żołnierzy w przeciągu siedmiu minut.Manga Bleach; Rodział 494, strony 7-18 Gotei 13 kontra Wandenreich thumb|left|190px|Rose kontra [[NaNaNa]] Kapitan 3. Oddziału, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi został powiadomiony o zniknięciu Reiatsu żołnierzy i swojego wicekapitana. Staje do walki z NaNaNa Najahkoopem, który mówi mu, że jeśli zniknięcie energii duchowej nie pokrywa się ze śmiercią to Sternritter, który za tym stoi, zawiódł. Kapitan odpowiada, że doszukiwanie się błędów u towarzysza nie jest sztuką, tylko to, że mimo krótkiego czasu obserwowanie swojego podwładnego napełniało go natchnieniem. NaNaNa mówi, iż nie rozumie sztuki, jednak nie będzie czasu na rozpacz, gdyż zginie w pięć minut. Ōtoribashi z gniewem informuje, że nie ma takiej gitary, która nie zapłakałaby po stracie tak wielkiej ilości towarzyszy, po czym dodaje, iż już płaczą, a Quincy nie wróci żywy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 495, strony 2-6 Tymczasem gdzie indziej pojawia się Sternritter "F'", Äs Nödt i sieje popłoch wśród żołnierzy. Niespodziewanie pojawia się wicekapitan 6. Oddziału, Renji Abarai, który karze im się odsunąć i zostawić to jemu.Manga ''Bleach; Rozdział 495, strony 7-10 W innych rejonach Soul Society, swe walki rozpoczęli Sajin Komamura i Iba, Hisagi, Kyōraku, Suì-Fēng, Ukitake oraz kapitan Hitsugaya wraz z Rangiku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 495, strony 11-14 Kilku kapitanów Gotei 13 postanawia uwolnić Bankai aby zbadać w jaki sposób Quincy pieczętują Bankai. Tuż po uwolnieniu drugiej formy Zanpakutō, Sternritter wyciągają swoje medaliony i stają się właścicielami uwolnionych przed chwilą Bankai. Byakuya z niedowierzaniem stwierdza, że Quincy nie pieczętują Bankai, tylko je kradną.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 496, strony 10-17 Wszyscy są zszokowani takim obrotem spraw. Rangiku Matsumoto przekazuję tą wiadomość pozostałym Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strony 1-8 Kyōraku mówi do swojego przeciwnika, że zwykle kapitanowi Mayuriemu udaje się rozpracować takie rzeczy w jeden dzień. Jego przeciwnik nie jest skory do rozmowy i natychmiastowo atakuje go swoim duchowym pistoletem, a następnie używa techniki '''Grimaniel, przez co kapitan traci prawe oko.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strony 9-13 W SRT, Akon decyduje działać na własną rękę i ściągnąć do Soul Society Ichigo Kurosakiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strona 17 Okazuje się, że Kurosaki przebywa wraz z Kisuke Uraharą w Hueco Mundo. Akon łączy się ze swoim byłym kapitanem, który przekazuje, że Quincy nie są w stanie skraść Bankai Kurosakiemu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 498, strony 1-9 Dzięki pomocy Urahary, Ichigo rusza do Soul Society, w międzyczasie słuchając raportu Akona.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 499, strony 1-8 Niespodziewanie Kurosaki zostaje uwięziony przez Quilge Opie i traci łączność z Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 499, strony 13-17 SRT ogłasza pozostałym Shinigami, że Ichigo Kurosaki jest już w drodze. Jednak, Akon zauważa, że Reiatsu Przedstawiciela Shinigami zniknęło w Gargancie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 500, strony 1-6 W tym momencie budynek SRT zostaje zaatakowany przez Jidanbō Ikkanzakę kontrolowanego przez Sternrittera.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 500, strony 9-12 Następstwa Po walkach kapitanowie oraz ich podwładni są mniej lub bardziej ranni, bądź bliscy śmierci (Kuchiki Byakuya). Reiatsu wicekapitana 3. Oddziału oraz 2000 żołnierzy znika. Najazd kończy się wyzwaniem Yhwacha do walki przez kapitana głównodowodzącego, który po pokonaniu Driscolla przybył do przywódcy Quincy. Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Fall of the Seireitei Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Tylko manga